ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Matsuda
Matsuda (松田, Matsuda) is a non-recurring character in Hajime no Ippo. He is a student at the Shiritsu Zōshirushi High School. He was part of Umezawa Masahiko's gang in their high school days. History Part I Early Days Arc After a day of school, Matsuda, Takemura, and Umezawa Masahiko catch up to fellow student, Makunouchi Ippo, and began insulting and beating him underneath a bridge. Trying to provoke a reaction from the submissive high-schooler, they were stopped by a jogging Takamura Mamoru, who scared them away by dodging their punches and stealing the buttons off their school uniforms with his impressive footwork. Some time later, Matsuda, Takemura, and Umezawa tried to bully Ippo once again but noticed his pro license. Doubtful about it, they decide to tease him, but were left in shock when he displayed his incredible speed and grabs his belongings before they can react and chase after him. Informed that he won his debut match, Matsuda, Takemura, and Umezawa approached Ippo, intending to apologise but their pride stopped them from doing so. They instead decided to attend his second match to "laugh at him" but ended up cheering for him as he defeated his opponent. They later declared Ippo their friend and with pride, introduced him to their acquaintances. First Rounder Arc Matsuda watched Ippo's match against Jason Ozuma. Rocky of Naniwa Arc After Ippo's match against Mashiba Ryō, Matsuda, Takemura, and Umezawa congratulated him. They then became disappointed when they hear that he was withdrawing from the All Japan Rookie King Tournament because his right hand was broken. Eventually, Ippo got his right hand drugged in order to fight Sendō Takeshi. Matsuda, Takemura, and Umezawa attended Ippo's match against Sendō in Osaka, where they were greatly outnumbered by the home crowd's cheers. Two Rookie Kings Arc On graduation day, Umezawa forced Ippo to take pictures with the gang and several other students to keep memories of their friendship. Matsuda was able to be in the photo with Ippo, Umezawa, and Takemura. When Ippo and Okita Keigo had a match scheduled, Matsuda arrived to the Kōrakuen Hall to watch the match. Challenge for the Throne Arc Matsuda attended Ippo's title match against the JBC featherweight champion Date Eiji. Part III Post-Towards a Resolution Arc Appearance Matsuda has short dark brown coloured hair. He also has short eyebrows and black coloured eyes. During school, he wore a black school outfit. During Ippo's match against Sendō, Matsuda wore a dark purple jacket with an orange vertical stripe. Personality Matsuda was boastful and a bully during his delinquent school days. Matsuda would team up with Umezawa and Takemura to bully and beat up the timid Ippo. Matsuda changed his ways when he saw and cheered as Ippo won in a boxing match against Fujiwara, considering him strong and a friend, cheering him on in later matches. Gallery Manga Scenes= Umezawa, Matsuda, Takemura - 01.png|Umezawa, Matsuda, Takemura goning to Ippo's match Umezawa, Matsuda, Takemura - 02.png|Worried that Ippo might be strong Umezawa, Matsuda, Takemura - 03.png|Cheering Umezawa, Matsuda, Takemura - 04.png|End of the match Umezawa, Matsuda, Takemura - Ippo meeting gang.png|Introducing Ippo as a Friend Ippo - Photo with Friends.png|Ippo - Photo with Friends |-| Anime Scenes= Former_bullies_watching_Ippo_vs_Sendo_All_Japan.png Ippo's_photo_with_Umezawa.png Ippobullied.png Takemura and Matsuda.png IppoGettingBeatUp.png fr:Takemura et Matsuda Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters from Japan Category:Non Boxers Category:Full Name Unknown